Qu ote x Lapis Lazuli
by sans the memer
Summary: This is for one of my favorite Youtubers so far Qu ote and it would mean the world to me if you would read this on your YouTube channel or if your Cyro or Kale whoever might read this please it would mean a lot if you would read this thanks.


(so this is a fanfiction of Qu ote from YouTube and Lapid Lazuli because of Qu ote on Twitter saying lapis is my waifu also this whole fanfiction is a joke and has mature content so yeah enjoy )

Note 1: This is my first fanfiction so don't hate on it too much

Note 2: Qu ote if your reading this than please read this on your channel it would mean the world to me.

So it was one day when Quote and Lapis were hanging out in Quotes room in silence.

(Yesterday)

Quote was hanging out in his room like it was a normal day and he got out of bed and went straight to his computer. And as his computer booted up he started to think of lapis. He thought of her glimmering eyes, her beautiful face, her stunning dress. As Quote thought of these things be blushed so hard his face was as red as a strawberry. And he realizes his computer booted up. He sits down in his chair and as his blush starts to fade away. (Quote: wow now that I really think about it i don't really think i have that big of a chance with lapis why whould she love me?) as Quote goes to his computer he feels like he needs to vent and talk to someone about his problems so he decides to talk to one of his trusted and best friends PapiChroma.

Quote: Hey Chroma.

Chroma: Hey whats up?

Quote: Y'know I have something on my mind and its really been bugging me and I need to vent and get your opinion on something.

Chroma: Ok man sure, whats your problem?

Quote: I have a crush on someone and I don't know whenever I see or think about them I feel like there are butterflies in my stomach.

Chroma: Ok then who do you like?

Quote: u-um well...

Chroma: Ok are you going to tell me or are you going to keep stuttering?

Quote: I-I like...L-lapis

Chroma: What?!

Quote: Yeah I know she's probably out of my league.

Chroma: No...I like her

Quote: What.

Chroma: Yeah and im pretty sure that she'll choose me over you!

Quote: How are you so sure?

Chroma: Because me and Lapis have more in common and we belong together and yiu know what im going to go tell her I love her and I garente she'll love me back!

Quote: Ugh I cant believe you Chroma

(Quote Leaves The Discord Chat)

Quote starts thinking to himself about if Chroma and Lapis well... get together. And is having thoughts about what will he do.

Quote decides to talk to one of his friends

Cronic3l.

Quote: Hey whats up

Cronic3l: yo whats up dude

Quote: Nothing much but I need your help and opinion on something

Cronic3l: Oh, What do you need help with?

Quote: Well I like this one girl...

Cronic3l: Lapis?

Quote: ...

Cronic3l: Its kinda obvious dude

(Quotes Face Blushes Red)

Quote: OKAY... I wanted to ask you something not have you visually imbaress me!

Cronic3l: Ok then what is it

Quote: Someone else likes her too and their going to confess to her today...

Cronic3l: THEN WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU HAVE TO CONFESS TO HER BEFORE THE OTHER PERSON DOES!

Quote: Bu-

Cronic3l: NO BUTS HURRY UP BEFORE ITS TOO LATE

Quote: Ok thanks!

Cronic3l: No problem just hurry up!

Quote turns off his computer and runs off to Lapis Lazuli's house to confess before its too late. As he arrives to Lapis Lazuli's house he sees Chroma standing against Lapis's house.

Chroma: she didn't accept me... i don't know about you though

as Chroma leaves Lapis's house Quote Knocks on Lapis's door.

Lapis: Coming!

Quote gulps as he waits patiently for Lapis to open the door

Lapis: Oh hey Quote what are you doing here?

Quote: w-well I wanted to ask you something

Lapis: ok what is is then

(Quotes face blushes light red)

Quote: I-i

Quote I-i I like you

(Lapis's face turns from blue to red in a matter of milliseconds)

Lapis reaches in and hugs Quote. Quote and Lapis feel so happy to hug their significant other.

Quote: S-so do you want to hang out over at my place tomorrow

Lapis: S-sure

Quote: O-ok then g-goodbye

Lapis: Goodbye

As lapis tells Quote goodbye she kisses him on the forehead

(Quotes Face Blushes Red Like Its never done before)

(Now)

Quote and Lapis were hanging out in Quotes room in silence.

Quote: s-so h-hey

Lapis: H-hi is there something wrong?

Quote: O-oh i-its nothing its just your so pretty today

Lapis: O-oh t-thanks

(Lapis and Quote both blushed bright red)

Lapis: So um do you want to try something t-that couples d-do...?

Quote: S-sure i would love to do anything with you.

Lapis looks down blushing in embarrassment and endoes her bra and lets it fall to the floor showing her blue boobs with light blue nimples. Quotes face immediately turns red in a instant. Lapis then took off her dress revealing her light blue panties and long socks in a gradient color of blue at the bottom and a smidget of white at the top. Quote felt his pants getting tighter and tighter to the point where it hurt and he had an uncomfortable look at Lapis.

Lapis: o-oh d-do you not like this?

Quote: o-oh n-no it's nothing its just your so beautiful and I feel my pants are getting extemly tight

Lapis: *giggles* Quote you can take them off I want to see.

Quote: o-ok

Quote takes off his pants to reveal his grey boxers with a huge blub in the middle of it as Quote looks away in embarrassment.

Lapis: Quote drop them

Quote: ...

Quote takes off his boxers to reveal his 6 inch penis with a small drop of white liquid sticking out of the tip.

Lapis: Put it in me

Quote: a-are you sure

Lapis: Yes i want to have and feel you inside me

Lapis says as she takes off her panties revealing her blue vagina with a small foof of blue hair just above and then Lapis lays on her back and spreads her legs apart.

Lapis: Quote please put it in me

Quote: o-ok

Quote scoots closer to Lapis and rubs his dick against her vagina.

Lapis: oooooooooh yes Quote now put it inside me please

Quote puts his dick in Lapis's vagina and starts thrusting his hips back and forth.

Lapis: oh yes Quote please keep going dont stop now.

Quote moves his hips faster as lapis moves her butt in rythm with Quotes dick going in and out of her vagina. Lapis then crossed both her legs around Quotes back bringing him closer. Just as they both were about to reach their climax they both shouted each other's names. Lapis felt a warm liqud inside her.

Quote: s-sorry Lapis i-i couldn't hold it in your vagina was so warm i-

Lapis: Its ok silly *kisses Quote* i still love you.

Then soon after they both fell asleep in each other's arms on the carpet floor.

(The Next Day)

Quote: Thanks for staying with me tonight Lapis. Last night was great

Lapis: No problem if you ever want to "hang out" again be sure to call me ok!

Quote: Ok ill be sure too

as Lapis leaves Quotes front porch she kisses Quote on the lips. Quotes face turns red in a matter of milliseconds.

The End


End file.
